


Flash Fic and Other Drafts

by fleurofthecourt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all drafts for things which may or may not one day become longer and be posted separately from this. Most of them are from an ongoing flash fic challenge that VampirePam and I have been doing. </p><p>All chapters are labeled with a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Boston

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike VampirePam, who has an amazing talent for having a fully fleshed out idea in 5-10 minutes, I tend to come up with beginnings, so that is mostly what these are. Some of them I've wanted to write more for, some of them I haven't...but feedback about whether or not that's a good idea would be appreciated.
> 
> The ones that are shorter (100-200 words) are from earlier rounds (or rounds where I just could not come up with a damn thing to write...) and longer ones (300+) are from later rounds -- apparently you can write more in a limited time frame with practice.

“I’m on the... I don’t know, Sam. They all look the same to me,” Dean says as he continues to clutch a pole with one hand and tilts his cell phone against his ear with the other, vainly attempting to keep his balance as Sam tells him they are literally different colors. “Let me ask. Hey buddy, what color is this damn thing?” 

A tired looking man looks up from his half finished crossword puzzle and regards Dean curiously. “To which ‘damn thing’ are you referring?” 

Dean doesn’t have time to muster a sarcastic enough response for that before the train begins slowing to a stop, announcing the name of a station. “Think the announcer guy said ‘Charles Street?’” 

“Yeah, okay,” Sam says. “You’re going the right way. Red line. You’re on the red line. That’ll take you to Harvard Square.” 

“Whatever, Sammy,” Dean says as he watches a crowd of people swarm from the train onto the platform, leaving the seat next to crossword guy open. “Next time I’m bringing my baby. Don’t care if I have to dig a batcave for her. This damn thing is almost as bad as the plane.” 

“You would have to,” Sam says meaningfully. “But, uh, thanks for braving the plane for me.” 

“Wasn’t missing Thanksgiving with my kid brother just because I’m not a big fan of high flying death traps,” Dean says as he sheepishly ducks down into the empty seat, scooting as far away from crossword guy as he can in such limited space, ignoring the glare he gets from the middle aged woman on his other side. He clicks his phone off and pulls his duffel bag from his shoulder to his lap and leans back against the seat, glad that his hellish encounter with public transport is almost at an end. 

He’s almost managed to relax when crossword guy leans into his personal space and squints at him. “You meant the train?” 

“What?” Dean blinks before realizing what he’s talking about. He raises an eyebrow. "Of course I meant the train.” 

“Oh,” the guy says quietly before his gaze returns to his newspaper. 

Dean’s not sure if he’s starting to feel bad for the guy or the fact that his voice is inhumanly deep and his eyes inhumanly blue finally caught up with him, but he doesn’t want to leave it at that. “So, uh... you weren’t just being an asshole, huh?” 

“Uh....it was not my intention,” the guy says.


	2. Prompt: Proposing a Toast

The glass is sweating, tiny beads of liquid sliding down the champagne flute, as he raises it. There’s no reason for him to be nervous. His career doesn’t hinge on what happens here. That’s Sam. Sam’s the one that’s trying to impress the head of his law firm, and Dean’s just the one that tagged along to dinner, in the hopes that Sam would appear better if this Cas guy knew how much of a schlub his older brother was. 

The thing was, Dean wasn’t expecting Castiel to be, well, Cas. 

He’s every bit as strange and quirky as Sam had warned, but Dean doesn’t find this nearly as off-putting as he’d expected. He actually finds Cas’ odd seriousness endearing in a way he can’t quite explain. 

And he finds him even more so after Cas tells Sam that he was going to promote him, even without the wining and dining. And from the way he says it, Dean kind of gets the sense that wining and dining isn’t really Cas’ thing, like at all. And maybe he just likes Sam, which makes Dean like him more. 

So, Dean’s holding his glass up, thinking that Cas is all kinds of out of his league, being the head of an activist law firm and all, and says, “To the guy that’s getting my brother closer to his big dream of saving the whales, or whatever the hell you guys are doing.” 

“That is, unfortunately, not a primary goal at the moment,” Cas says as he and Sam clink their glasses together. 

After they get through the rest of their steaks, Sam sort of smiles at them, then smirks, and then makes up some lame excuse about forgetting he needed to pick Jess up from somewhere across town before totally abandoning Dean.


	3. Prompt: Mad Scientist Falls in Love with Their Creation AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sort of ignored the AU part of this prompt...because I have this horrible habit of, in the middle of writing an AU, going BUT WHAT IF IT WEREN'T AN AU? (Please also see Pinch Me).

The lab has been startlingly quiet for the past half an hour. Sam thinks that Cas may have finally completed his most recent experiment. 

It’s been a secret matter, one that he would not share a single detail about as he worked. He’s locked himself into the lab and mixed chemical after chemical. He’s left at odd hours of the night with no explanation and returned with the same. 

Sam isn’t sure what is propelling him. 

He keeps telling Sam that they’re missing something. That they’re both missing something that they’re suppose to have, and that he’s trying to fix it. 

It’s cryptic and mysterious. 

But well, Cas has been cryptic and mysterious ever since the day Sam met him in a graduate seminar on organic chemistry and told him that they were meant to be roommates. And the next day, Sam found Cas and a lease agreement on his front porch, even though he never told Cas his address. It was weird. 

But, really, mysterious experiments aside, Cas isn’t a bad roommate. He cleans. He stocks the fridge, occasionally offers Sam the food he cooks. He disappears when he needs to -- often when he doesn’t. 

He’s, perhaps, not always great company, but Sam still likes him. And he kind of thinks he’s Cas’ only friend, if he even counts. 

Which is why he finds it so incredibly concerning when he walks into the lab to find Cas pulling a man out of what looks like a cryogenic tube. 

Like, did Cas try to make himself a new friend?

Sam felt like if Cas needed one that badly, he could try harder to be one. 

Except, the thing is, when Sam looks at the guy again, he feels some immediate connection to him that he doesn’t really understand. Like this guy is suppose to be part of his life. 

Perhaps not the same way he’s suppose to be part of Cas’, if the way Cas is regarding him like he’s the Mona Lisa is anything to go by. 

“Dean. I’ve been trying to bring you back,” Cas says, one hand pressed to the guy's shoulder. “I think I finally did.” 

“Bring me back, Cas? Last I remember, we were surrounded. All of us were completely surrounded. What did you do?” Dean rubs at his head. 

“Froze you. Altered reality. Became a scientist,” Cas says. “Sam doesn’t remember.” 

“Sam doesn’t remember what?” Dean asks. 

“Anything,” Cas says. Then gently and sadly, “You.” 

“Sammy?” Dean says. The nickname resonates. It seems right. But Sam still doesn’t know Dean from Adam. 

“Yeah, I’m Sam,” he waves tentatively. “Uh, Cas...who is this?” 

“Your brother,” Cas says, then deeply and reverently, “and my... my everything.” 

It’s weirder than most things Cas says. And Sam kind of wants to move past it. “So ...Dean? You’re Dean?”

“Can’t you fix him, Cas?” Dean asks. 

“I’m not an angel anymore,” Cas says. “I don’t have the ability to alter his memories. He will simply have to believe us.” 

“You guys want to fill me in on what I’m believing?” Sam asks. 

“It’s a very long story,” Cas says. 

“I think I want to hear it,” Sam says. 

“Think we’ll need pie and burgers for this, Cas,” Dean says. 

“I’m glad this didn’t affect your appetite.” Cas’ lips curl at the corners, and Sam thinks it’s the first time he’s really seen the guy genuinely smile.


	4. Prompt: Person A tries to Break into Person B's Apartment Because they were drunk and thought it was theirs.

It’s going on three a.m. when Dean finally gets home from the bar. There were a few folks that stayed a little past closing that he’d finally called taxis for and more trash to take to the dumpster out back than he even wanted to think about. 

There wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary about any of that, he works at a bar after all, but like anyone, he hates taking his work home. 

So he’s more than a little annoyed when he finds a guy, who’s clearly two sheets to the wind, trying to unlock his apartment door. 

“Hey, Buddy, you lost?” Dean asks, as he looks the guy over. He thinks he’s seen him around, maybe by the mailboxes. 

“I...I don’t usually drink,” the guy says as he looks down at his shoes, but Dean’s heard it before and can smell the alcohol just standing there. 

But he looks down at the key and sees it’s just like his and has 203 marked across it. So he knows that at least the guy has the right building, but the wrong floor. 

Dean grips his shoulders and starts turning him back towards the elevator. He leans into Dean’s shoulder and mumbles, “I...I quit my job.” 

“Seemed like a better idea in the morning, huh?” Dean asks, shaking his head. He’s heard too many stories about people not appreciating the job they had. Because in his mind, a job was a job. 

“I..I had to quit. It was...I was an accountant for a family business, and they’d been doctoring the books, and I started looking into it, and I...I had no idea what we were giving money to, and I was going to turn them in...and...now...” the guy just starts sobbing into Dean’s shoulder. And Dean thinks maybe this really was complicated, that maybe he really should get the whole story before jumping to conclusions. 

“Tell me about it when you’re sober, okay?” Dean says as he swivels them back around and kicks his door open. He drops the guy on his couch and locks the door behind them.


	5. Prompt: Person A sleeps with Person B not realizing that they are their new boss

“You’re in a good mood, brother,” Benny, the guy who interviewed him a week ago, whistles as Dean saunters past the nurse’s station. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Got a great new job here,” Dean says, grinning giddily, before leaning down against the desk and whispering, “Had a great night last night, too. That didn’t hurt my mood either.” 

“Someone you’re going to see again?” Benny asks. 

“With these hours? You kidding me?” Dean asks as he flips open his first patient’s chart. “Doubt anyone, especially a hot guy like this one, wants to date a nurse.” 

“Yeah, I had a time getting my wife used to this,” Benny says. “But she still married me. I’ll have to tell you all about her later. You had better get started on your patient rounds. Dr. Novak doesn’t like getting behind.” 

“Well, that’s a first,” Dean says. “Most doctors I know like to chat their patient’s ears off. End up running later and later. Maybe that’s just family practice, though.” 

“Could be. But I’ll say this: Dr. Novak is an excellent physician, but his people skills could use some work,” Benny says. “Good luck.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean says before warily heading down the hall. 

He’s working on resetting his patient’s IV when he’s confronted by an all too familiar shock of curly dark locks and bright blue eyes. 

“Did you get all of the air bubbles out?” Cas asks. 

“I...uh...” Dean’s voice shakes and he drops his clipboard. “Cas?” 

Cas swivels dangerously and his eyes lock with Dean’s. “We will remain professional, Dean. I heard you, after all, telling Mr. LaFitte that this was not meant to go further.”


	6. Prompt: Meet at Singles Table at a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also contains Rufus/Bobby...and their adopted children, Dean, Sam, and Garth. VampirePam told me the zany headcanon that she and her roommates came up with, and I rolled with it.

A clock pointing to opening time hanging on the door is rarely a good sign, in Cas’ opinion, as they usually mean that an establishment has closed shop for the day. 

In this particular case, the shop where both Cas’ keys and only means of transportation are being kept. 

Gabriel’s Corvette has long since left his eyeline, and Cas knows how frequently he checks his messages. 

He reads the sign, and wearily realizes that the noises coming from the back of the salvage yard are of frantic last minute wedding planning. 

He doesn’t exactly want to be a wedding crasher, but he’s also kind of stranded. So he heads into the backyard, only to be brushed aside by two tall men, who are barking orders at everyone in the vicinity. 

So he ducks back to where the tables are mostly set up, to where he presumes he’s out of the way, and has a gangly man grab on to his elbow and ask him if he’s heard the story of how Bobby and Rufus met. 

“I don’t believe I have.” 

He’s subsequently regaled with the story of how two burned Thanksgiving turkeys led to two adoptive dads sharing a family dinner at Denny’s, and shortly thereafter a family. Garth, who has not let go of his elbow, is apparently Rufus’ adopted kid and now step-brother to Sam and Dean, the two men who have taken command of set up, and has been for years. 

When Garth’s story winds down, Cas tries to tell him why he’s really there, let him know that he doesn’t know any member of either side of the family and really just wants his car keys back. 

But then Sam is asking Garth where they’re suppose to be putting the flower arrangements, and Dean drops down into the seat next to him. 

“Don’t know why we even have frigging flower arrangements,” he mutters. “Bobby and Rufus don’t want ‘em. That’s all Garth.” 

“Most weddings have flower arrangements,” Cas observes. 

Dean looks up, like he’s just noticed that Cas was there. Maybe he has. “Yeah, but most weddings don’t have Bobby and Rufus.” 

“I don’t believe I’ve met Rufus. Bobby helped me with my car yesterday. I don’t see why he would be opposed to flower arrangements.” 

“Oh, you’re the dude with the Lincoln?” Dean says as he scratches at the back of his head. “Knew we should have called you. Just a lot on... well, everyone’s plate today.” 

“I understand,” Cas says. 

Dean focuses in him again, appraises him, “You, uh, you want to stay for the ceremony? Your keys are locked up, and, well, don’t think I'm getting Bobby or Rufus to cough up theirs anytime soon.” 

Cas balks a little, because, well... “But...I don’t know anyone.” 

“Not true,” Dean says, smirking. “You know me. You said Bobby helped you with your car. You were letting Garth talk your ear off. Let me get Sammy, then you’ll know almost everyone.” 

Before Cas has a chance to reply, Dean is gone.


	7. Prompt: Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Endverse!Castiel 
> 
> I don't usually write dark...and that's probably obvious.

Thin tendrils of smoke wafted straight against his cheek and parted lips, catching in Dean’s throat. He huffed in annoyance before turning to face and tell off the wayward smoker. 

The man was now leaning casually against a brick wall. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a thin white t-shirt. He had dark hair that, in the dim light of the street lamp, looked almost black, and piercingly blue eyes. He stared at Dean with them, like he was challenging him, but didn’t speak a word. 

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Dean asked. 

“Life,” the man replied shortly, before taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

“Okay. Great,” Dean said. He thought, knew, in fact, that he should leave now. This man was clearly beyond his help. But some unseen force seemed to hold him there at the edge of the alley. “Doesn’t tell me what the smoke in the face routine was for.” 

“Do you wish to have sex with me?” the man asked in lieu of replying. “I will be completely forward in telling you that I intend to use the money you give me in exchange to purchase more cigarettes. Possibly drugs.” 

“Okay, buddy,” Dean said, knowing now, for sure, that he should have left, “tell you what, how about I just buy you a pack of cigarettes? No drugs. Don’t know where to get ‘em and even if I did, wouldn’t.” 

As the man continued to stare at him, with slightly wider eyes, Dean rolled back on his heels and felt compelled to add,“And, uh... how about you tell me your name?” 

“You want to help me?” The man sounded genuinely surprised. He stood up straight and pressed the butt of his cigarette into the wall. “I accept.” 

“Got to tell me your name,” Dean said. 

“Castiel,” he said. 

“That your real name?” Dean asked. 

“For now,” Castiel said. 

“Good enough,” Dean said with a short shrug. “Think there’s a drugstore around the corner.”


	8. Prompt: Fall + Godzilla

Dean carefully lit the Jack-O-Lanterns on his porch, set a giant bowl full of mini candy bars on their table with a sign for the kids to take no more than four pieces, and flicked off the outer light. 

He slowly closed the front door before sitting down next to Cas on the the couch and running his hand over his burning forehead. “Feeling any better?” 

“Mmm,” Castiel said sleepily before blinking up at Dean. “You are sure you don’t want to go to Sam’s party?” 

“Cas, you thought Godzilla was going to obliterate our street an hour ago,” Dean said. 

“I am fully aware it was just a movie,” Castiel said stiffly. 

“Yeah, tell that to the neighbors you tried to warn,” Dean said. “You’re lucky it’s Halloween.” 

“I’m lucky I have you,” Castiel said. “You’re a good...friend.” 

Dean decidedly chose to ignore the strange hesitation there. “Yeah, well, you’re delirious. I’m not taking anything you say seriously for at least two days. And no more monster movies. I don’t need you telling someone the Swamp Creature’s in town.” 

Castiel furrowed his brow before asking, “But you will still watch another movie with me?” 

“Yeah, Cas, I’m not going anywhere,” Dean said.


	9. Prompt: Gay Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A Dean picks an inconvenient time to come out to Sam ...and the writing is far too abrupt about it.

“I don’t think we can just throw it overboard, Dean,” Sam said. “I think we’re actually going to have to burn the necklace to get the ghost to stop haunting the ship.” 

“Hey, it worked in Titanic,” Dean said. 

Sam raised an eye. “Did you even watch Titanic?” 

“Uh, the part where Kate Winslet was naked,” Dean said. 

“Really? You don’t have to tell me how much you like naked womens’ breasts to prove it,” Sam said. “Being on a gay cruise isn’t taking that away from you.” 

“Kind of liked the part where Leonardo DiCaprio was naked in a car too,” Dean blurted out suddenly.

“Think that’s more than I needed to know,” Sam said before turning back to give Dean a long, skeptical sideways glance. 

“Sammy, uh, I’m trying to tell you something here,” Dean said as he jogged to catch up. 

“Really? We’re doing this now?” Sam said. “Dean, can we maybe talk about your sexuality when we’re not trying to destroy the possession of a two hundred year old, pissed off ghost?” 

“That’s not...that’s not what we’re talking about,” Dean said. 

“You were going somewhere else with being into naked Leonardo DiCaprio?” Sam asked. 

“Uh...yeah,” Dean said, though he knew that there was nothing he could say to get out of this rabbit hole. 

“So you weren’t checking out half of the guys in the steam room we ran through before?” Sam asked. 

Dean ducked his head. 

“And you’re not in love with Cas?” Sam said. 

“Who said anything about Cas?” Dean asked. 

“No one,” Sam said. “Come on, let’s destroy this necklace.”


	10. Prompt: IKEA

“You lost Cas, didn’t you?” Sam said as he answered the phone. 

“He, uh, he wanted to look at the patterns on the rugs,” Dean said. “I kind of thought finding counter top was more important, since we don’t have floorboards put down yet, let alone flooring.” 

“And he’s not still there?” Sam asked. 

“No,” Dean said, glancing across the vast rug area again and seeing no sign of his boyfriend. “Where are you?” 

“In the parking lot with the cabinet handles. Kind of wish you two would get out here with the car keys,” Sam said. 

“I didn’t know Cas was going to disappear on me,” Dean said. 

“Well, you could call him,” Sam said. “You do actually have his phone number.” 

“Uh, right,” Dean said scrubbing his hand down his face. Clearly trying to plan a complete remodel of a house that had evidently been left to him and Sam was so outside of the realm of things he thought he would ever do, he’d forgotten how to put two and two together. 

Someone tapped his shoulder, and he whirled around to find Cas presenting him with a plate. 

“I don’t believe this is pie,” Cas said, “but I still thought you might enjoy it.” 

“What? Oh,” Dean said as his eyes roved over the slice of cake. 

“I wanted to taste the meatballs as they were advertised in several places,” Castiel said. “They were very good. Then I saw this and thought of you.” 

“That’s great, Cas. Yeah, Sam, I found him,” Dean said as Sam snorted. “Okay, fine, he found me. Shut up. And yeah, we’ll meet you out there and then we can get back to Bobby’s and get working.”


	11. Prompt: File Room

The folder was obvious. It bulged out beyond all of the others in the cabinet, the sheer volume of paper nearly ripping through the thin manila. 

_Winchester, Dean; Winchester, Sam._

Castiel tugged at it until it had came completely loose from the others. It was unusual to have all of the brothers’ crimes laid out before him so neatly. 

He wondered, briefly, if his own could be narrowed down to fit in the file room of a government agency, and decided he didn’t really want to know. He flipped the file open and glanced down at the photos of the men he was meant to kill.


	12. Prompt: Royal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know where I was going with this...

His hand brushed down the stallion’s sleek, black mane as he wished for the thousandth time that he would be given the opportunity to ride. He knew it would not be the case though. He was here merely to feed, brush, and otherwise care for the beasts in the stables. 

He offered a carrot to the horse as the stable door burst open. Dean looked up, expecting his brother, who worked in the palace kitchens, had come to find him, but the dark haired man wore the blue insignia that indicated he was from the royal family. Upon closer inspection, there was a silver circlet slipping off his head. 

“Uh, what can I do for you, uh, your highness?” Dean asked. 

“It would seem that someone wants to kill me,” Prince Castiel said. “I would like your fastest horse.” 

“Well, uh...okay,” Dean said as he opened the stallion’s gate back up. “As you wish.” 

“You’re coming with me,” Prince Castiel said as he climbed on the horse. Dean felt he had no choice but to follow.


	13. Prompt: Dr. Sexy

“Are your eyes still closed?” Cas asked. 

“I don’t know what you want them closed for,” Dean said, “but yeah. So would you just get back in here so I can open them.” 

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” Cas said as he treaded back into the bedroom. His footfalls were considerably louder than they had been before he’d gone to the other side of the bunker to retrieve what he had referred to only as a surprise. 

“You’re wearing boots,” Dean said as he dropped his hand from his eyes. “And...Oh. My. God. Cas. You...oh my god.” 

“You don’t like it?” Cas said as he stood tensely at the foot of the bed, frowning. “But... Sam told me that you found this doctor to be particular attractive.” 

“I, uh, I,” Dean said, unable to coherently pull his thoughts together when Cas was standing in front of him wearing Dr. Sexy’s lab coat and boots. Finally, he settled on, “It’s great, Cas. It’s, yeah.” 

“Then, would you like to be my nurse?” Cas asked as he pushed Dean back towards the bed. “That appears to be a popular form of foreplay.”


	14. Prompt: Tarot Cards

Dean shuffled the cards before hesitantly placing one on the table. 

He didn’t really believe in this gypsy nonsense, but Cas had seen the cards half hidden on a shelf in the Bunker’s library and had insisted that they read them. Even though he doubted they would glean anything from the cards that they pulled from the deck, Dean figured there wasn’t any harm in going through their almost definitely fictitious fates. 

After all, what was the worst that could happen? They’d both died already. 

Dean flicked his thumb over the corner of the card, which appeared to be depicting a couple, before catching Cas’ expression. “What are you smiling about?” 

“According to the instructions, that card is for Lovers,” Castiel replied.


	15. Prompt: At the Movies

“I’ve not gone to any showings,” Castiel said. 

“Comic book movies not your thing, huh?” Dean asked. He got it. He was disappointed, but, well, maybe Batman wasn’t for everyone. 

Well, maybe he didn’t get it. But he liked Cas enough to let it go. 

“For any genre,” Castiel said as he finished pouring Dean’s Coke. 

Dean nearly dropped the popcorn. “You’ve worked here for how long?” 

“Seven months and five days, I believe,” Castiel said. “Why?” 

Dean blinked a few times. “How the hell have you been working in a movie theatre that long and not gone to a movie in it?” 

“It had not occurred to me to do so,” Castiel said. 

“Okay. When do you get off?” Dean asked. 

“At 7,” Castiel said. “Why?” 

“Dude, that’s in like ten minutes. You’re watching this with me,” Dean said. 

“I don’t have a ticket, Dean,” Castiel said. 

“Wait right there,” Dean said. 

“Of course I will wait here. I’m working,” Castiel said with an exasperated huff. “What are you doing?” 

“Getting you a ticket, dumbass,” Dean said.


	16. Prompt: Thanksgiving

“This good enough to count as a real Thanksgiving, Sammy?” Dean asked as he, Sam, and Cas climbed out of the Impala. 

“Why would it not be considered real?” Castiel asked. “We are going to eat the customary food?” 

Sam shook his head at Cas before saying, “For us, I guess.” 

Deciding he didn’t really want to go into this slightly pissed off at Sam, Dean dropped the subject and turned to Cas. “Now, Jody knows a little about you. She knows you used to be an angel at least. But I don’t think Alex does. So, maybe try to act like you’ve always been human.” 

Castiel nodded. “I will try.” 

Dean, figuring that statement, unassuring as it was, was as good as he was going to get, knocked on the door to Jody’s cabin. 

He stood with his hand wrapped carefully around Cas’ torso as Jody opened the door. “Hey, boys, I wasn’t sure you were going to make it with what Sam said about you trying to wrap up business with a Poltergeist four states over.” 

“Wouldn’t miss having a regular holiday when you invited us,” Dean said. “And, uh, wanted you to meet someone...this is, uh...this is Cas.”


	17. Prompt: Classical Literature AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I decided "Classical Literature" meant Golden Age Latin...because VampirePam and I were a Classics Majors

“Sammy, I can’t believe you dragged me to this,” Dean whined as they entered the lecture hall. 

“You wanted to come see what university life was like, Dean,” Sam said. “Going to lectures is part of that.” 

“But this isn’t even what you study,” Dean said as he looked at the lecture flyer once again. “This isn’t lawyer crap.” 

“Dean, I think you’d have been even less interested in lawyer crap,” Sam said. “Besides, this is the kind of stuff Bobby’s into. The whole mythology and folklore thing. And, well, the professor’s kind of weird, but I think you’ll like him.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said, rolling his eyes as he collapsed into one of the chairs towards the back, trying not to overthink what Sam meant by _like_. 

He looked around the room at the students milling around for seats, hoisting backpacks and searching for pens and notebooks. He suddenly felt very out of place and starting fidgeting with the flyer. 

“What the hell kind of name is Castiel, anyway?” Dean whispered to Sam as his brother pulled out his own notebook.


	18. Prompt: Disney AU

“Cassie, I knew you were into the human watching thing, but this is on a whole other level,” Gabriel says from somewhere to Castiel’s right. 

Castiel continues compressing the man’s chest, forcing him to cough up the lungfuls of water he’d swallowed. 

“You should have let him drown. This is going to get you in all kinds of trouble,” Gabriel says. “The kind I don’t want to be a part of.” 

“Gabriel, it was hardly this man’s fault that he was caught in the storm,” Castiel said. 

“Not his fault he’s devilishly handsome either?” Gabriel asks with a smirk. 

Castiel frowns as he looks over the man’s face. Gabriel isn’t wrong. 

“I was swimming right next to him. I was suppose to watch him die?” Castiel asks.


	19. Not Flash Fic: Angel Conjured Reality, Firefighter!Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally saved in my drafts as: "That time I decided that Dean needed to save Cas from a fire and refused to be even slightly logical about it" 
> 
> This also follows my "BUT WHAT IF IT WEREN'T AN AU?" pattern... 
> 
> I'm stuck on it because it's a twisty idea that I'm not sure I should even move forward with.

Cas slides his fingers nonchalantly down the neck of his beer, the way he’s seen others do. It’ll help disguise what he’s doing, what he’s after, he thinks. “Dean wanted to be a firefighter?” 

“Yeah, uh, he said he did once,” Sam says, taking a sip of his own. “I think because of Mom. He could have saved others like her, I guess.” 

“He’s always done that,” Cas says, crinkling his brow. 

“Dean doesn’t always make sense,” Sam says. “You know that.” 

“I do,” Cas concedes. “And you, Sam, you still wish to be a lawyer?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Sam says, setting his beer back on the kitchen table. He rubs at his forehead. “I think if I thought I could be, I would want to. But it’s not my life anymore. Maybe it never was.” 

“I think it was,” Cas says. “You would be a good lawyer.” 

“Sure,” Sam chuckles softly. “What’s with the sudden interest in careers, anyway? You want to get a job again?” 

“Maybe,” Cas says carefully, avoiding Sam’s gaze. His true intentions are not something he wishes to reveal. 

“Huh,” Sam says. “Well, there’s some local newspapers in the library if you want to look around here for something, or you can borrow my laptop.” 

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas says, he hopes, convincingly. He has no intention of looking. 

He returns to his room and firmly closes the door behind him before pulling a locked box out of his nightstand. 

He carefully turns the lock’s dial, his breathing speeding up in rhythm with the soft clicks of the mechanism. He pulls out the small vial that holds his grace and uncorks it. “Here goes nothing.” 

He inhales his angelic essence, letting the overload of sensory changes engulf him as he tries to think through the next step in his plan. 

There is a reason he has never done this before -- world building. It entails a certain degree of imagination that he has always lacked. He has always been better at subtracting from reality than adding to it. 

Nevertheless, he wants Sam and Dean to have something better than what they have. Something better than the rifts in their broken souls. Something better than this dark, painful world that they live in. 

There are too many echoes and reminders of their pasts, of the things they have done, of the things they have been. Reminders that they are broken. 

They never should have been hunters. They never should have been to Hell or seen such blood on their hands. 

If only the world were different, Castiel would no longer wake to Dean’s head buried in his shoulder, softly sobbing about the things he has done. He would no longer need to tell Dean he could go on, that he is worthy of the life he has, no matter the sins of his past. 

And, Sam, Sam would no longer be the unwilling soldier by draft. 

Dean will be a firefighter. He will still save people. 

Sam will be a lawyer. He will still help people. 

They will not remember Hell or the apocalypse. They will not remember the beings that they were without their souls. They will not remember him playing God. 

Perhaps, he thinks, they should not remember him. 

That was what Dean had decided for Lisa and Ben because he had thought it best. Perhaps this is best too. Castiel nods to himself, as though the matter is settled. “I cannot remember either.” 

“Remember what?” Dean asks, tossing a pair of freshly laundered socks at Cas’ head. “Hey, what are you doing with your grace? Finally decide you were over being human? Sammy’s going to owe me $50 bucks if you’re an angel again.” 

“I will be human again momentarily,” Castiel says as he places his fingers against Dean’s forehead. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dean asks. 

“Improving lives,” Castiel says.


	20. Prompt: Accidentally wore Matching Costumes to Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched Star Trek right before writing this one

“Hey, Cas, think your captain’s scarfing down all my snacks,” Sam says as he leads him through the kitchen and into the living room. 

Cas frowns as he follows warily, absently rubbing at his ears, making sure his fake Vulcan tips haven’t come off. “My captain?”

“Yeah, Dean’s dressed up as Kirk,” Sam says. “You guys didn’t plan that? I thought it was like a couples thing.” 

“A couples thing?” Cas asks before it clicks. “Sam, your brother and I are not dating.” 

“You’re not? Really?” Sam asks, his expression turning thoughtful as he hands Cas a beer. “I... sorry. You guys are just... you know...” 

“We’re what?” Cas asks. 

“Coupley?” Sam offers weakly. “I...I’m going to go find Jess."

Sam disappears back into the kitchen, leaving Cas with his captain.

Dean's wearing command gold and showing off his replica tricorder to a very interested Charlie.


	21. Not Flash Fic: Demon!Dean, Human!Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this one before s10 started, and I kind of got stuck after the demon arc actually played out... I have a really hard time working on things after canon moves past them.

Once he’d fully materialized in the crossroads, Dean folded his arms and sighed. 

When were Sam and Cas going to get it through their thick skulls that he was a goddamn demon? That trying to get him to come home was a fool’s errand? That their using summoning spells like a frickin’ telephone was both irritating and pointless? 

Scrubbing a hand down his face, he turned to Cas. “You called?” 

“I...I didn’t think this was going to work.” Cas sat cross legged in the mud flitting wide, bright eyes between Dean’s impatient glare and the fireflies glowing in the distance. 

“Yeah? Why the hell wouldn’t it?” Dean asked. “Not like this isn’t the billionth time you or Sam have tried to lasso me with a Devil’s trap.” 

“We have not summoned you to a crossroads before,” Castiel said carefully. Dean raised his eyes. “You are not a crossroads demon, and I am not human. There was no reason for it to work.” 

At that, a cold sliver of foreboding slipped under Dean’s skin, a sense that this was not like the times before. He brushed it away. 

“Yeah, well, you still rubbed the lamp. The genie still showed. Feel free to skip past the whole curing a demon, saving me bull crap. That’s what you’re here for, forget it.” 

“It’s not,” Castiel said quickly. 

“Okay. Then what?” Dean asked. 

“I’d, uh, I’d like to make a deal,” Cas said. 

“Yeah, with what?” Dean said. “Angels don’t have souls, Cas.” 

"I am not completely an angel, Dean," Castiel said. “I haven’t been since Metatron took my true grace.” 

“Okay. You’re not firing on all cylinders. So what?” Dean asked, though his suspicions were already raised. He feared he knew all too well where this was going. 

“So,” Castiel said with an exasperated sigh, “I have a human soul with which I wish to barter.” 

Wary and skeptical of Cas’ claim, Dean closed his eyes and drew on his demonic vision. He opened them again, black and beady, and looked at Castiel anew. 

Cas’ soul glowed eerily with the kind of whitish blue fire that crackles at the edges of faraway stars, so bright that a human looking at it straight on would almost certainly go blind. 

“I would like to trade my human soul for my true grace,” Castiel said. 

Dean blinked before letting his eyes slide back to normal. The fire of Cas’ soul, however, lingered in his retinas. It was not a fire that belonged in Hell. “No can do, Cas.” 

“My soul for my grace,” Castiel repeated stubbornly. 

“Even if I wanted to make a trade, Cas, I couldn’t do that,” Dean said. “Don’t know what that dick did with your mojo after he cut it out of you, and neither do you. And, saying I could get it, seems to me that only you stand to gain from the deal. Can’t collect your soul after your re-angel-ed.” 

“Take my soul now then,” Castiel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is my note to myself about what was suppose to happen next: (Dean takes Cas’ soul, returns his grace, Cas uses his grace like human blood to cure Dean, Cas is briefly ‘dead’ but it’s totally fine. Because I say so)


	22. Not Flash Fic: Dean and Cas meet on a plane; not an AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also follows my "BUT WHAT IF IT WEREN'T AN AU?" pattern...
> 
> I really don't know where this is suppose to be going.

_12D_

Dean frowns over his seat assignment, wondering if it’s next to a window. He really hopes it isn’t. He’s not sure much else could make this worse. 

Figuring there’s little he can do until he actually finds his spot, though, he shrugs and scans along the plane’s aisle until he finds an older man, likely in his late 60s or early 70s, already sitting on the outer seat. 

“Hey, uh, I’m on the other side of you,” Dean says, “but, maybe we could do a switch?” 

“Your assigned seat is your assigned seat,” the man says as he gets up and gestures towards the window. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Dean says, “but kind of got this ticket last minute, and, uh... I’m not so great with the whole flying thing. So really don’t want to be by the window.” 

“I paid for a seat by the aisle,” the man says unsympathetically. “I will sit by the aisle.” 

“Okay. So you’re good with me tossing my cookies on you?” Dean asks as he climbs over the guy’s briefcase. 

The man looks slightly taken aback but doesn’t back down. Dean rolls his eyes. 

He figures he can knock the guy out if he really isn’t going to budge, but he doesn’t really want to get thrown off the plane. He doesn’t have time for that. 

So, accepting that the next several hours are to be endured on a metal death trap sitting next to a cantankerously stubborn old man, he pulls out his iPod. 

He’s already placing his headphones in his ears when he hears an achingly familiar voice ask, “Would you be willing to trade seats with me then? I am already on the aisle.” 

_Cas_

“I paid for the seat that I am in,” the man says. 

_Why the hell would Cas be on a plane?_

“I understand,” Cas says. “But I assure you that you’re better off not sitting next to Dean... unless you are interested in hearing all of Metallica hummed.” 

_How does Cas even know about that?_

The man looks from Cas’ eyeline back to Dean. Dean ignores him in favor of all out staring at the guy he hasn’t seen in nearly two years. 

“I’m sorry. Are you two...” the man trails off uncomfortably before suggesting, “involved?” 

Cas squints for a moment. “If that would help matters, yes.” 

The man looks between them a few more times before muttering, “I don’t want to deal with whatever’s going on here. Take it.” 

The man gets up, and Dean lets Cas squeeze in next to the window, carrying a violently pink backpack with him. With no prompting, beyond Dean’s slight side-eying, he explains, "Claire gave it to me. I think it was meant to be a joke.” 

"That right? She with you?" Dean glances around just to make sure he didn't miss her. 

"No...” Cas shakes his head, “She's in school for another week and evidently going to your brother's graduation wasn't... on her 'bucket list’.” 

“Guessing her wording was a little more colorful?" Dean asks. Cas nods and Dean taps the backpack Cas is now meticulously pressing against the back of the seat. "What do you even have in in there?" 

“Books, mostly. Salt,” Cas says. Dean raises an eye. “It’s in the lining. I was once accused of being a drug smuggler because of it.” 

He sits up straighter and turns towards Dean with a smile that reaches his eyes. “It’s good to see you, Dean.” 

“Yeah...” Dean doesn’t even know where to start. It’s been so long. “Man, I ... how did you know about the Metallica thing?” 

“Sam. He once told me about the times you’ve flown without my aid,” Cas says. “I think he was trying to tell me I was scaring you.” 

“Lot of good that did,” Dean says as he claps a hand over Cas’ shoulder and squeezes it. “Never stopped you.” 

Cas grins softly. 

“So...uh, some coincidence us being on the same flight?” Dean asks. 

“Not really,” Cas says. “We are going to the same place.” 

“That’s not... you can’t just do that,” Dean says. 

“Do what?” Cas asks. 

“You knew I’d be here,” Dean says. 

“No, I knew you’d be in California, not on the plane,” Cas says. “I assume something happened to your car?” 

"Needs a new engine and couldn’t get her fixed before tomorrow. Couldn’t get the part,” Dean says just as the plane begins to taxi. 

His train of thought completely derails. He sucks in a deep breath before gripping the armrests until his fingers turn white. He starts humming. 

Cas places a hand over Dean’s. “I’m not particularly fond of the sensation either.” 

Dean cocks an eye. 

“I get motion sick,” Cas says. 

“Wait,” Dean says, “you, formerly feathered being, get motion sick, from _flying_?” 

“The irony has not escaped me,” Cas says somewhat irritably and, notably, paler. 

“So this is going to be fun,” Dean says wryly. 

“At least we are together,” Cas says. 

"Yeah," Dean grins. “There is that.” 

As the plane begins to ascend, Dean puts a death grip on Cas’ hand until the plane finally levels out 30,000 feet in the air. 

As it does, Cas leans back in the seat a little, looking a little worse for the wear. 

Dean relaxes slightly, because the plane has, so far, done what it's suppose to do, and it's not suppose to do anything drastically different for a good three hours.


	23. Prompt: Kissing for Non-Traditional Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Non-Dating Pairing Must Kiss for Non-Traditional Reasons

"Kiss me," the stranger tugs him in by his shirt collar, desperate, his eyes filled with fear. "Please. I need help" 

Cas nods into the crook of his shoulder in silent assent as he cups his head in his hands, pulling him forward, watching the uniformed men running past his shop with no small degree of concern. 

He may be making an incredible mistake. 

Their lips remain latched in heated pulls, fear and confusion tugging them up the walkway, past the potted roses, and into the foyer. Their hands are searching and loose. 

But once inside, with the door safely shut, Cas steps back and the man quickly straightens before running a hand through his hair repeatedly. "Shit." 

"I have a comb," Cas offers. 

He should be asking questions. He knows he should. This man is obviously on the run from something. 

"Yeah, uh, I'm good. Dean," the man says. "I'm Dean, by the way. Thanks for, uh, saving my skin back there." 

Dean takes two steps forward and looks around the shop, appearing to have just realized he's in one. He rubs at his mouth, seemingly in an attempt to remove any evidence of what had just occurred. "Sorry about that...really. I don't usually..." 

"Kiss strangers?" Cas asks, eyes raised. 

"Kiss strangers so the police won't catch up with me," Dean says. "Why'd you go along with it?" 

Cas shrugs. It's a question he's not entirely certain he has the answer for. 

"It seemed like the right thing to do. You said 'please.'"


	24. Prompt: Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A finds out Person B has a tattoo and is super into it

"It's Enochian," Cas whispers, as Dean traces the lines reverently. "When I was human before...after Metatron took my grace... I couldn't allow the other angels to find me, to find you." 

"This the same thing that you mojo'ed onto me and Sammy's ribs?" 

"Hiding an angel from angels, even a human one, is a slightly different phrasing, but yes, it's similar." Dean's hand continues to trace the side of his chest. "Do you like it?" 

"It keeps those dicks away from you, so that's a plus, and...." Dean's hand reaches lower, below the waistband of his sweatpants, "can't really argue with its positioning." 

"Any complaints?" Cas asks lightly.

"Think you could use another one..." Dean's other hand traces up his chest, to the spot where he and Sam both have their anti-possession tattoos and jabs his finger there," right about here." 

"I see," Cas says. "In the meanwhile, let's enjoy the ones we have." 

"Think that can be arranged."


End file.
